Holmes y Trevor
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Dos chicos bastantes atípicos se conocen en el colegio, quiera o no Sherlock terminará obteniendo un amigo.


****_Y con esto pago mi apuesta televisiva, dedicado a Gwiniver Morgan, espero le guste mi interpretación de victor trevor (quien en mi cabeza sigue siendo tom hiddleston)._

**Holmes y Trevor**

_Trevor era un mozo sanguíneo y fuerte, lleno de entusiasmo y energía. Hablaba a gritos y reía frecuentemente; era, en una palabra, la antítesis de mi modo de ser._

_Sherlock Holmes, El Gloria Scott._

**I**

El reloj del pasillo marcaba las cuatro, hacia más de una hora que Sherlock Holmes y Víctor Trevor esperaban sentados fuera de la oficina del director Turner. Ambos tenían 17 años, era el final de su penúltimo año en el colegio y aquella era la sexta vez que visitaban la oficina del director debido a una de sus pequeñas travesuras; esta vez había sido un muy poco controlado incendio en la clase de química.

-¡Has visto el montón de gente que ha venido, Sherlock, los de la televisión también estaban aquí! Seguramente esta vez si nos expulsan- exclamó Víctor mientras balanceaba sus pies frente a si mismo, llevaba puesto unos tenis rojos completamente en contra del reglamento, "Si que me expulsarán", pensó y pese a lo desastroso de la situación, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, nunca había sido expulsado de ninguna parte.

-Extremadamente exagerado- respondió Sherlock, quien llevaba un buen rato cansado de esperar y estaba decidido a marcharse de inmediato- el pequeño percance se habría controlado con un simple extintor de no ser porque la señora Fernsby desconoce hasta lo más básico de los ácidos orgánicos, ¡Y así se hace llamar profesora de química!

-No es tan mala, cuando tienes una buena nota te pone una estrellita dorada junto a tu nombre- a Víctor le parecía suficiente argumento para considerar a aquella mujer buena profesora, claro él no era de aquellos que tuviera muchas "estrellitas doradas". El del talento natural para la química era Sherlock, pero la señora Fernsby tampoco parecía apreciarlo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron, por varios minutos pareció sumamente ofendido por la respuesta del otro.

-No vamos en el jardín de niños, Víctor.

La respuesta fue tan fría que Víctor decidió guardar silencio como niño regañado pese a su escandalosa naturaleza.

Sherlock y víctor eran extrañamente parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo: altos y de la misma complexión delgada, pero mientras el negro reinaba en los rizos de Sherlock, los de Víctor eran rubios. Víctor tenía vivarachos ojos verdes, Sherlock indiferentes y fríos ojos grises. Ninguno era el arquetipo de un jovencito común, por una parte el interés de Sherlock por las chicas o los pasatiempos de moda entre los jóvenes era prácticamente nulo, por otro, los de Víctor estaban más cerca de los de un niño de diez años.

Cuando Víctor rompió su límite de tiempo en el cual era capaz de permanecer en total mutismo (nueve minutos con 53 segundos, tiempo que Sherlock había medido con exactitud cronométrica), se levantó y se paró frente a Sherlock, frunció exageradamente el ceño e imitó la característica voz chillona de su profesora de química:

-¡Señor Holmes, es un desastre para la química, le haría un favor a la ciencia y al mundo si en lo que le resta de vida no vuelve a pisar un laboratorio!- acompañó sus palabras de los mismo movimientos que solía hacer la mujer- y más o menos es lo que te dirá la señora Fenrsby.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- Sherlock sonrió poco a poco y esa sonrisa se volvió una tenue risa que Víctor festejó como si fuera la ovación de pie de un auditorio entero.

Para desgracia de Víctor, la señora Fernsby había tenido el honor de ver su notable interpretación con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Señor Trevor, si ya ha terminado de hacer payasadas, usted y el señor Holmes deben hablar con el director, su comportamiento no va a ser ignorado esta vez- les amenazó.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al mismo tiempo a la oficina del director Turner. Sherlock en cuestión de segundos había observado hasta el más mínimo detalle de esta, luego sus ojos se posaron en el viejo hombre sentado en aquel escritorio de caoba.

Ojeras pronunciadas, una botella de vino barato mal escondida en la papelera, cicatrices recientes en ambas manos, posible caída tras salir del bar; Sherlock suspiró aburrido, los mismos problemas de bebida, el mismo director de siempre, no podría ser más aburrido.

-Tomen asiento, jóvenes. En esta ocasión tendré que tomar medidas serias debido a sus acciones, el laboratorio de química. . .

-¡Debería expulsarlos director!

-Si si, señora Fernsby, a eso iba. .

-Lo cierto señora Fernsby- fue el turno de Sherlock de interrumpir- es que la expulsión es lo último que sucederá para desgracia de los tres, el año pasado mi madre insistió en donar una generosa suma al colegio y el director Turner no le pagará a la mesa directiva expulsando al hijo de una generosa donadora, mucho menos cuando por sexta ocasión se ha hablado de una muy mal remunerada jubilación para su persona.

El director tembló y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, Sherlock ni siquiera sonrió ante su victoria, a diferencia de su amigo, quien no dejaba de sonreír fascinado.

-Y si el director no tiene más que decir, me permito sugerirle que le exija a la señora Fernsby que deje de perder el tiempo engañando a su marido y se dedique a retomar sus estudios de química orgánica ya que son sumamente lamentables para una profesora de química.

-¡Muchacho majadero, ha oído como me habló director, soy yo la que exige que lo expulsen!

-Ya lo oí, señor Trevor, Holmes hagan el favor de salir y hablaremos de su castigo más tarde.

-Vamos Víctor- el aludido se paró de un brinco y salió tras Sherlock, apenas salieron de la oficina ya se moría de ganas por saber cómo había descubierto aquello Sherlock.

-¡Enserio, pobre del esposo de la señora Fernsby! ¿Cómo lo supiste, Sherlock?

-Es muy obvio, me extraña que no seas capaz de notarlo.

-Es que soy muy tonto…por eso tú eres el listo, anda cuéntame.

Sherlock miraba hacia delante, los pasillo de la escuela aun estaban repletos de gente que fácilmente podía ignorar debido a lo aburridos que resultaban.

-Exageradamente arreglada hoy, no para su marido ya que se retira la argolla de matrimonio apenas sale de casa, sin embargo la marca de esta es notoria en su mano. Miraba constantemente el reloj, sus clases terminaron hace dos horas, así que se le hacía tarde para una cita, pero ella misma ha dicho que su marido trabaja de ocho a ocho diariamente.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú podrías notar. . .

-Una observación sumamente sencilla que lograrías si levantaras los ojos de tus novelas románticas- Víctor hizo un puchero e ignoró las palabras de Sherlock y mejor pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, acción que este no disfrutaba ni en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa, verdad?

-Es la cuarta vez que digo que sí.

-¡Sólo quería recordártelo, papá está muy emocionado por conocerte, le he hablado tanto de ti!

-Considero que su emoción va enfocada hacia ti, desde que nos conocemos has pasado cada verano y navidad en mi casa- Sherlock apartó bruscamente el brazo de Víctor, quien estaba tan acostumbrado que ni se ofendió ni borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te encantará Donnithorpe, es muy tranquilo y bonito.

Sherlock sabía de antemano que se aburriría, pero por primera vez no apagó el entusiasmo de su amigo, sería el primer discreto obsequio que le daría tras esos años de amistad.

**II**

La primera vez que Sherlock y Víctor estuvieron frente a frente tenían casi trece años y un violento gato gris tuerto se aferraba a la pierna del primero mientras mordía y arañaba, el segundo chico gritaba y lloraba. Hizo falta la ayuda de ambos y el conserje para quitarle al gato de encima.

El gato huyó y Víctor se negó a mencionar su paradero, Sherlock terminó en la enfermería y con una semana de reposo, aquello había frustrado por completo sus planes de huída del colegio-internado al cual había sido transferido apenas tres días atrás.

Los días posteriores al ataque, Sherlock los pasó en su habitación aburrido y enfurruñado, lo único bueno de aquello había sido que se le había permitido faltar a aquellas clases que encontraba aun más aburridas que su poco agraciada habitación. Al principio Víctor (quien sentía una profunda culpa), tras una complicada búsqueda de la habitación de Sherlock Holmes, no hizo más que pasearse fuera de esta, después no hacía más que visitas cortas para enterarse de su estado de salud (notoriamente dramatizado con el fin de que su madre ignorara las sugerencias de su hermano mayor Mycroft y lo devolviera a casa con aquellos maestros particulares de los cuales podía escapar con facilidad).

-Hola. . .-decía siempre avergonzado el pobre Víctor cuando entraba, no se atrevía a pasar más allá de unos pasos y claro, Sherlock no le iba a invitar a sentarse.

-Esa bestia debería morir o usada en el laboratorio de biología, así tendría algún uso- Sherlock respondía y Víctor sólo bajaba la cabeza.

-No es una bestia. . .se llama Señor Bigotes…

-Un nombre imagina salido de tu brillante mente- dijo Sherlock sarcásticamente, Víctor no llegó a entenderlo.

-¿Es un nombre bonito, no? Es el gato del colegio, bueno no, aquí vive, pero yo lo alimento así que es como si fuera mío…¿Te duele mucho?- no obtenía respuesta de Sherlock- cuando me cortaba papá me cantaba la canción de "dulce gatito"- por fin respuesta, Sherlock lo fulminaba con los ojos y ni así Víctor desechaba la idea de cantar la canción.

_-Soft kitty…_

-Hasta para el más obtuso es evidente que los poderes curativos de una canción son nulos.

_-Warm kitty…_

Debido a que Sherlock en cada ocasión contaba con una extraordinaria puntería y diversos proyectiles que lanzarse a Víctor desde su cama a este le tomó cinco visitas acabar la canción, para entonces ya tenía la suficiente confianza de sentarse al pie de la cama mientras Sherlock se ocultaba por completo bajo las mantas.

Con la confianza creciendo, la alegría de Víctor se dejó ver cayendo toda sobre un no preparado Sherlock Holmes. Ya no preguntaba sobre su salud, ahora pasaba largo rato hablando sobre lo que le gustaba que abarcaba un sin número de estupideces que Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, pero en aquel momento ya le era imposible deshacerse de Víctor sin importar cuantas cosas le arrojara o cuan despectivamente le tratara.

A Sherlock le tomó seis días con nueve horas recuperarse o más bien, hartarse de la presencia Trevor.

La primera clase a la que asistió fue matemáticas, Víctor era parte de su clase y desde que le vio entrar le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado; Sherlock optó por lo contrario y fue a sentarse lo más lejos posible de él.

Sherlock era el chico nuevo en un colegio internado, sus formas frías de ser rápidamente lo marcaron como un idiota arrogante frente a sus compañeros y la habilidad con la que contaba para humillar a los adultos le ganó rápido su desagrado.

Víctor era el único inmune a tales características y a pesar de la forma en que Sherlock le ignoraba, no dejaba de seguirle por los pasillos de la escuela, sentarse a su lado en cada clase, hacer equipo con él en gimnasia y esperarle fuera de su habitación por las mañanas.

-¡Buenos días Sherlock, vamos a comer juntos hoy!- afirmación, definitivamente no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una sutil invitación que pudiera declinar.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y mientras se dirigía a sus clases seguido por el otro hizo un pequeño análisis sobre Víctor. Mochila y zapatos de moda, hijo único y padres consentidores, no padre consetidor, los obsequios tiene un gusto muy poco femenino; libro de matemáticas de cursos anteriores entre sus manos, de la biblioteca y dañado, olvidado hace dos días en la lluvia posiblemente, distraído y necesita ayuda con urgencia en muchas materias; libro de Emily Brontë también entre sus manos, reempastado, su favorito, nadie le quita la pasta original a su libro favorito.

-Tienes admirados entre los bravucones de décimo.

-¿eh?

-El libro, ¿No fue así cómo perdió la pasta?

-Ah si…no les agrado mucho- dijo con una triste sonrisa, lo cierto es que gracias a los mayores Víctor conocía al derecho y al revés el interior de los casilleros- ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Era evidente.

-¡Woa sherlock, hazlo de nuevo!

-¿Qué?

-Eres como una especie de psíquico, ¿Verdad? Todo eso que adivinas…

-No adivino, observo.

Sherlock se marchaba ofendido en esa ocasión, como en muchas otras, pero ni por ello Víctor dejó insistir con su curiosidad, poco a poco Sherlock fue cediendo, un poco gracias a como su ego se veía halagado con la inocencia con la que Víctor se maravillaba, y tras cada deducción suya explicaba el rumbo que habían tomado sus observaciones.

-Pues no eres un psíquico.

-Eso dije, la percepción extrasensorial no es más que una falacia sin fundamento científico.

-¡Pero eres como un genio, oigan todos, mi amigo es un genio!

No eran amigos, Sherlock tenía la completa seguridad de ello, a pesar de que Víctor continuaba pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos.

**III**

Si Víctor, quisiera o no, iba a ser una terrible constante en su vida, Sherlock intentó encontrarle alguna curiosidad o un interés digno de su atención.

¡Pero era simplemente imposible!

No sólo era distraído y torpe en muchas de las áreas científicas, su nulo conocimiento por las reacciones químicas lo hacían el peor compañero durante las horas de laboratorio. Y lo peor, es que tenía la cabeza llena de basura de la televisión moderna y novelas románticas.

Definitivamente Sherlock no quería ser su amigo, así que una buena tarde mientras llovía afuera se decidió a despacharlo aunque tuviera que basarse en a fuerza física para ello.

Víctor estaba echado en la cama Sherlock mirando el novedoso libro de química que había sustraído de los grados superiores. Sherlock se lo arrebató.

-Víctor el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido un infame desperdicio…

-¿Tienes familia?

-Sí y es irrelevante para el tema que voy…

-Yo tenía una hermana y una mamá, pero se murieron hace mucho, vivo sólo con mi padre, pero viaja mucho por su trabajo, no quería que me quedara sólo en casa y me envió aquí. No me gusta, ¿A ti te gusta?

-¿Gustarme?- se burló- pasillos abarrotados de gente aburrida con ideas simples como hojas de papel, los maestros de ciencias tiene una pobre idea del alcance de los conocimientos que deberían enseñarnos. Si vine aquí es por culpa de mi hermano mayor, quien insistió en que debería pasar tiempo con chicos de mi edad.

-Tenemos algo en común, a mí tampoco me gusta este lugar, bueno ahora sí, porque tengo un amigo. Te tengo a ti, Sherlock.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, no quería compartir el sentimiento de amistad que Víctor tan insistentemente le profesaba, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien se pronunciaba su amigo y silenciosamente aquello le gustó.

Claro, Víctor seguía siendo un tonto sin remedio frente a sus ojos y pasaron largos meses antes de que pudiera encontrar algo que demostrara lo contrario.

Antes de finalizar el año, Víctor entregó su reporte de literatura universal sobre Frankenstein de una forma tan pobre que Sherlock hasta se tomó la libertad de reír como nunca lo había hecho. "Fue muy triste", era lo único que decía la hoja que Víctor entregó, así que el maestro lo reprobaría no sólo por no ver leído el libro, también por su cinismo; pero Sherlock lo había visto leer el libro y otros tantos en el curso de la próxima semana, se le ocurrió una teoría.

-Señor Morrisson, todos aquí sabemos que Víctor es un tonto y distraído, pero puedo probar que ha leído el libro hasta la última palabra.

Y lo probó, acto seguido le pidió a Víctor recitar el libro y este lo recitó con una exactitud increíble (a Sherlock sólo le llamó ligeramente la atención). Había una memoria extraordinaria en aquel chico distraído pero no era consiente de ello y rara vez la usaba para algo que no fueran sus pasatiempos.

**IV**

Los años siguientes Sherlock y Víctor no sólo compartieron cursos, las vacaciones y fiestas de final de año también estuvieron incluidas, los Holmes tuvieron que aprender a lidiar con el joven Trevor y sus ocurrencias.

-Sherlock- dijo seriamente Víctor al inicio del segundo verano que pasaba en la mansión Holmes, estaban sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo con una inusual fuerza mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura alta de Mycroft Holmes que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal, tenía un porte elegante y único que Víctor jamás había visto y sin duda no olvidaría con facilidad- te juro que a partir de hoy, pondré todos mis esfuerzos en convertirme en tu cuñado.

Gay, Víctor era gay; a Sherlock no le sorprendió, lo había previsto hace meses cuando habían estado en gimnasia y el buen Víctor había pasado largas horas espiando al equipo de rugby, y si puso una cara de total horror era porque Mycroft estaba incluido dentro de la ecuación.

Mycroft era su archienemigo, que Víctor se interesara en él era un total inconveniente.

Y de hecho, lo fue.

Pero ese verano no habría Mycroft ni Víctor persiguiéndolo, sólo la lejana y aburrida hacienda de los Trevor, tal vez Sherlock disfrutaría de aquella paz. . .por un tiempo.

-¡Sherlock, Sherlock, el taxi nos espera abajo!- Víctor entró como un bólido a la habitación, llevaba al terrible Señor Bigotes dentro de una caja para mascotas, este nada más de ver a Sherlock se esponjó y hiseó.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- le dijo al gato como si sirviera de algo-tengo todo listo, ¿Eso irá con nosotros o simplemente lo arrojaremos al Támesis de camino?

-¡No! Lo llevaré a casa para que le haga compañía a papá, pronto saldremos del colegio y no me perdonaría que se quedara aquí solo y olvidado.

Sherlock no compartía la idea, pero si el gato se quedaba en Donnithorpe, pasaría el siguiente año libre de su presencia, decidió agradecérselo a Víctor a su manera, se acercó a este tras tomar sus maletas y revolvió sus rizos rubios en un torpe acto cariñoso para después salir de la habitación.

La sonrisa de Víctor era grande y mientras corría tras su amigo se le escuchaba decir: espérame.

Ese sería el último verano que compartirían juntos.

FIN


End file.
